Service providers offer network-based services to fulfill users' computing-service needs without the users having to invest in and maintain computing infrastructure required to implement the services. These service providers may provide network-based computing resources and functionality to implement various types of services, such as scalable-storage services, computer-processing services, application-platform services, and so forth. In some examples, developers may utilize application-platform services offered by the service provider to run their applications using virtual servers (or “instances”) provisioned on various configurations of hardware-based resources of a network-based service platform. Overtime, developers of applications that are supported by these network-based, application-platform services may desire to make changes or modifications to their applications and/or computing resources.
Service providers may allow developers that use services to manage instances and/or resources of their network-based services. For example, developers may be allowed manage their resources by adding instances, removing instances, and/or modifying instances, such as by executing workloads on the instances. The techniques and technologies described herein provide, among other things, improvements to how developers manage instances running applications, and/or computing resources supporting the instances, in a network-based service platform.